


Ice Skating

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Donut organises a team bonding exercise, Grif wasn't expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received over on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): grimmons and ice skating?

Grif liked winter. It suited him much more than warmer climates, even though he was born and raised in Hawaii. In the warmer months of the year, Grif would chase winter. He’d spend all winter back in Hawaii saving up money for his proper winter getaways. He would spend the 'proper' winter months on the slopes, teaching kids and adults how to ski and snowboard.  
  
When Donut suggested that they all go to a ski resort for a ‘team bonding weekend’, Grif was actually excited to go. Cold weather and snow! And since none of the others could ski, Grif would be able to just shoot on ahead and do what he wanted.   
  
Grif was so excited to be going somewhere with snow that he completely failed to ask Donut what exactly it was that he had planned.  
  
“Hiring skis and snow gear was just way too expensive, so we’re ice skating instead!”  
  
And in that instant Grif’s snowdreams were crushed.  
  
“But…but skiing is way better than skating,” Grif argued.   
  
“What’s the problem? You go to cold places for winter all the time,” Donut said.  
  
“Yeah but…”  
  
“But what?”  
  
“I can’t skate…” Grif mumbled.   
  
“Oh, that’s all right,” Donut said cheerfully. “Simmons can teach you.”  
  
If there cheeky smile that Donut was sporting was any indication, Grif would say Donut was up to something. And if Grif knew Donut…  
  
By the time Grif laced up his skates and wobbled over to the ice, Donut and Sarge were carefully making their way around the rink. Sarge was cursing loudly, holding on to the wall for support and Donut was wobbling around trying not to hold onto the wall. Simmons was skating along beside them, giving them words of encouragement and correcting their technique.   
  
Grif would have taken a goddamn toboggan over this.  
  
“Hey, Grif. You finally made it! C’mon over.”  
  
Grif looked down at the slick ice before looking at Simmons. He was very far away.  
  
“Uhhh…I suddenly don’t feel so well and should probably sit this one out…”  
  
“Don’t be such a baby. Just hold the wall like Sarge is. I’m like 20 feet away. It’s not far.” Simmons stopped, letting Donut and Sarge continue on without him. “I’m not going anywhere. Come on.”  
  
Grif couldn’t believe that he needed Simmons of all people sweet talking him into stepping onto the ice. He clung to the wall as hard as he could as his feet slipped on the ice. Grif didn’t fall, but he was was having a hard time getting his footing. With a sigh, Simmons skated over to Grif.  
  
“Your balance is all wrong,” he said, “You need your knees over the skates. And you gotta bend them slightly.”  
  
“A bit like snowboarding or skiing…”  
  
“Uh…maybe? Here, take my hand so your body isn’t all twisted and you can balance properly.”  
  
Simmons offered Grif a hand. “You can use the other to hold on the wall.”  
  
Grif didn’t want to let go of the wall. The wall was stable and safe. Simmons could still fall over.  
  
“Oh my god, are you that insecure?”  
  
“No!” Grif shouted as he took hold of Simmons’ hand. “I just…don’t want to make you fall over.”  
  
“I’ve had lots of practice,” Simmons smiled.   
  
From just up ahead, Grif could see Donut giving him a thumbs up. Grif shook his head. Simmons turned back to see what it was that had made Grif seem exasperated.  
  
“Even Donut thinks you’re doing great. We’ll have you skating in no time.”  
  
If the truth was known, Grif had quickly found his balance. He just liked having Simmons by his side.


End file.
